


M号人鱼（丑人鱼）

by mow9986, rallamajoop



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Crack, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mow9986/pseuds/mow9986, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: 还是那个熟悉的配方，还是那个熟悉的味道 – 一个英俊的王子，一场不幸的海难，一条单相思的人鱼，剩下的故事你都知道，尽请自由发挥。





	M号人鱼（丑人鱼）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Ugly Merman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737449) by [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop). 



> 小美人鱼是一位有着动人心魄美妙嗓音的人鱼公主，却只希望变成人的悲伤故事。  
> Deadpool是一条被Weapon-X当小白鼠导致脑损伤的佣兵人鱼，有着Demi-Moore般沙哑的嗓音，也希望变成人的悲伤故事。（或者和Bea Arthur结婚。那个都行，他不挑剔。）  
> 人鱼的小常识，如果你找对了地方，你会发现关于水生精灵们的传说、神话简直可以论吨来算，且大多数的水产妖精们 – 水仙那伊阿德斯，水妖河童，海豹人塞尔克，海妖塞壬，基本都能上岸溜达。当然，单凭颜值，他们离传统的人鱼还是有一定差距的。事实上，有些神话里就算女性人鱼形态各个都聊斋盖章过的勾魂摄魄，但倒霉的男性人鱼们却依旧丑的惊天地泣鬼神。  
> 这种契机是注定要被拿来安排些什么的，不是么？
> 
> 友情提示：这个故事可以按照时间顺序来阅读。如果希望按时间顺序阅读的话，请先看第三章，再重头看起。

Nathan恢复意识后做的第一件事，是翻过身来，四肢伏地，呕吐一阵。有点值得庆幸的是，他胃里大部分的秽物在早些时候已全被挤压出来了。他不知道也没法想象，在他从海难里被捞回岸的途中，他的胃里和肺里被灌进了多少海水，在他落水没多久后，他就失去了意识，现在他只知道他浑身上下的每一寸肌肉都在向他宣泄着对于疼痛的抗议，就连吸口气都能感觉到胸膜钝痛。他的口腔内充斥着海水和胆汁的味道，他现在比任何时候都需要一杯水。  
他同时也比任何时候都庆幸自己还活着。  
他是如何流落到这儿的记忆突兀的清晰。他们的船遇上了暴风雨，落雷劈到桅杆点燃了火苗，巨浪涌来把救生船像叶子般摔离了出去。他记得自己在风暴里抓住了一片浮木，他紧抱着这根救命稻草感觉自己经历了一个世纪，然而浮木最后还是被海浪卷走了。他清晰的意识到自己死定了，就在那个时候，他看见海里有条黑漆漆的影子向他游来 – 轮廓看起来是人形，有头，有手，有脚。在阴晦如墨的海水里，一道闪电劈过头顶，瞬间点亮了水面，他的身形异常清晰。但没有人类可以在这样咆哮着的巨浪里游泳，他记得关于人鱼的传说，人鱼喜欢发生船难的地方，他们会围剿在船难中的幸存者，以猎杀人类为取乐的目标。所以当他感觉自己的身体被一双强壮的手抓住之时，他脑内闪现过两个字“完了”。然而出乎他意料的是，不管抓住他的是谁或是什么，都没把他带向死神，而是带着他游回了海岸，扛上了陆地。  
然后就，把他撂那儿了？  
Nathan坐起身，向看了圈周遭，发现自己独自一人躺在一个布满岩石堆的沙滩上。海浪声听上去有点轻，他指尖和身下干燥的沙子，都向他不断表明，他是被什么东西扛到这个远离海岸线的地方的。风暴似乎已经结束了，天上布满了星星，不过没有月亮 – 光来自于他面前的一团篝火，有人用浮木搭出来的，虽然火不大，但离他够近，在凉风刺骨的夜晚这团火仿佛带着生灵的安慰。  
那个救他的人可能去周围寻找帮助了？毕竟人都救了，却不等他醒来就离开实在是有些奇特。当他意识基本恢复后，他确定他是有在醒来时听到从他身边走开的脚步声。  
Nathan又四下打量了一圈，不知为何，他似乎明白了点什么。  
“欸。”他喊到，他的是嗓子听上去像破铜锣一般的糟糕，而且才喊一声就咳嗽了起来。唏嗦的声音从不远处的岩石堆那边传来，小石子的移动声到岩石块儿最后转移到了沙子上。  
Nathan转过头，“有谁在那儿么？”他好容易说出一整句话。  
“没人？”一个低哑的声音。老实说，这声音听上去不比Nathan现在的强多少，不过声音中的不确定性表明了声音的主人处于自然状态下，并非是历经劫难之后的嗓音。  
“为什么你躲在那儿？”Nathan问道。  
“呃，呣。事实上，我没法出来是因为我被下了一个很糟糕的诅咒？”  
“诅咒？”Nathan问。  
“对，诅咒！”声音的主任重复道，“非常非常糟糕的诅咒。谁要是看见了我，都会变成青蛙！这个诅咒基本上清空了我所有的社交活动，所以我说，为了我们大家都好，我还是呆在这些岩石后面比较好。”  
“这听上去…确实挺糟糕的。”Nathan含糊其辞的回应道。他还没彻底的从船难中恢复过来，他大脑内的分析判断部门还在灾后重建中，但就算如此，一个诅咒会如此细节化这事儿本身就已经够可疑的了。  
“是啊，但你能怎么办呢，巫婆嘛。”声音继续说。  
“但是你救了我，对么？” Nathan问道，天真的以为这会是个简单的问题。  
“救，哦，行吧，你要是想这么叫的话。”声音及其勉强的承认了，“如果你把恰巧看见一个倒霉蛋在自己遛弯儿的地方溺水了，就顺手捞了他一把带了一小段路到最近的陆地上算作是‘救’的话。那好吧，你可以说是我救了你。但你也别觉得欠了我啥的，小事情而已，反正我也是顺路。”  
这段话里的信息量有些爆炸，就以Nathan大脑现在的半当机状态，是没办法全部融会贯通的。但是有一个突兀的点他还是注意到了，“一小段路？”他很确定他们遇难的时候离最近的陆地也隔着十万八千里远呢，就算风暴带着他们往错误的方向行进了几公里，那也是好几小时才能上岸的距离。“我们现在在哪儿？”  
“呣，我对记地名不是很擅长。”声音承认。“就是沿海有一处，像海象牙那样凸出来的一块地，在没有台风的季节里能被一尺高的鸟粪淹没的海滩。你知道我说的是哪儿么？”  
Nathan花了一分钟的时间在脑内搜寻，他知道这个地方，离家不算特别远 – 但他记得从小大伙儿就告诫他绝对不要在这附近游泳。因为这儿的水流很急，且绕着岩石堆打转，可以轻松的碾碎一个成人的身体。“你把我带到了这儿？可你是怎么做到的呢？你连船都没有，没有人可以…”尾音消失在了远处的浪声里，一般的记忆赋予了新的意义。  
“哦，我说的是象牙吗？”声音迅速的回复，“肯定是我搞错了，是的，我现在想起来了！我指的是海象屁股那块儿，不是特别的显眼，也没那么多鸟，海岸线也比较平静…”  
“我快溺水时，”Nathan无视了声音的辩解继续自顾自的说道，“有那么一瞬间，我对天发誓，我觉得我看到了一条人鱼！”  
“喂喂，“声音听上去比起生气，更多的是紧张，“一个人不过是中了个倒霉的诅咒，这可不是个随便给他起绰号的理由。”  
“你在恶劣的风暴中，拖着我整个身体的重量，游上岸。”Nathan慢慢的叙述着，“没一个人类可以做得到。”  
“其实更像是在风暴的边缘，我找到了你，不是说我在找你或什么的。我只不过是…”  
“是不是这就是你不愿让我看到你的原因？”Nathan温和的询问。  
声音的主人吐出了一口气后静默了一小会儿。“好吧好吧。你猜对了，我就是条人鱼，但我仍不能走出来因为那个诅咒。”  
Nathan放弃了说服，换了个话题，“你有名字吗？”  
“呃…”人鱼又犹豫了一下。Nathan开始觉得，可能在人鱼的传统文化中，没有所谓的单纯的问题。“你可以叫我Deadpool。”  
“Deadpool？（死水池）”确实含水且危险系数很高 – 得说，是个合适的名字。  
“是啊，我也没办法啊，Stillwater（静水）已经被人用了？这总比Doom-lagoon（末日湖）强些！”DP的声音充斥着防御性。  
“抱歉。”Nathan回答，“我没有嘲笑你的意思。我也没啥资格嘲笑你，就我自己那名字而言。”  
“你的名字？”  
“嗯，我的名字是 – Nathaniel Christopher Charles Dayspring Askani’s Summer。”  
DP吹了声口哨，“操。”  
“我知道，”这是一个皇室人的悲哀这话已经在嘴边，但他还是犹豫了一下，不确定这是不是一个合适的地方或时间把他的皇家名号扔给对方。“我朋友都喊我Nathan，或Nate，你可以选你喜欢的喊。”  
“这确实不能怪他们。”DP说道，被算作是Nathan的朋友明显让他很高兴。“Nate吗。”  
“我想说的是，DP”Nathan开口，“不管你是人鱼还是人类，对我而言，都不重要，你救了我的命，我做什么都不足以表达我对你的感激。”  
这种真挚诚恳的告白似乎又让DP变得有些尴尬了起来。“呃，最好在传说物种面前表达感激的时候，稍微小心一些，Nate。你可能承诺了一个人情后，那个债主未来反咬你一口。你明白我意思的话。”  
这些话DP说的如此的不假思索，Nathan不确定这算不算得上是威胁。“那你会不会这么做呢？”  
“不不不，我是说，如果我是那类的话…”  
Nathan几乎脱口而出，无论你想要什么，你只需要开口。他救了Providence的皇位继承人的性命，没什么他想要的回事Nathan给不了的，但DP的样子似乎在警告他“别玩儿火。”因此他选择再次转移话题。“这边有水吗？”他可能大脑海无法完全处理DP想要表述的东西，但他确实渴的要命。  
“呃，那儿就是一整片海。”DP回答，“哦，哦 – 你说的是陆地上的水，没盐的那种？呣嗯，潮水已经退了好几个小时了，之后又下了好些雨，所以你周围岩石堆里的积水应该都是没盐的。如果你能保证不看的话，我能帮你去找一找。”  
“好吧。”Nathan转身躺好，一只手遮住眼睛。一分钟后他听到DP移动的声音，有时很近。想偷看的冲动挠的他心痒。  
“别睁眼，”DP说道，过了一会儿，“我找到了些喝上去没啥盐的水。你能听出我声音的方位吗？”  
Nathan抬手指向声音的地方，“这边？”  
“再往你的左边一点点，对了。那儿有一块大岩石，在岩石的另一边有一个小槽，了里面有水。我现在要去藏好了，你等我藏好就直接过去，行吧？”  
“好，”Nathan听到DP的脚步声走回了之前的岩石后面，他不得不怀疑，这些真的又必要么。  
“好了，我可以了。”DP开口，Nathan睁开眼睛。  
他浑身的肌肉都在拒绝承载他的重量 – 一动就会有疼痛 – 不过他还是相对容易的找到了那个水槽。那儿有足够的水让他用手扒拉两口，如果这里面有什么盐的话，他完全没有注意到 – 水从没喝上去这么甜美过。当他瘸着腿回到火堆旁时，他感觉好很多了。  
这整个出游中最糟糕的一节，是当火变小后，寒冷就不期而至了。和DP聊天时能让他分散注意力，不去想温度问题，但事实是就算有火堆，他也是在露天沙滩上躺在一身潮湿阴冷的衣服里，还是大晚上。当他移动回他的火旁边时，他不确定自己是否还能无视这要命的温度。他意识到，现在，没有人会出门寻找他，而今晚，他也没办法回归正常的人类社会。  
“我大概应该尽量的睡一下。”他大声说。  
“OK，我在这儿再呆一会儿？”DP回答。Nathan基本上总结出了DP说话的不确定性，多半都是来自疏于和人类交流，导致他的每一句话听上去都在寻求认证。  
“我也不是很希望独自在这。”Nathan承认。他说的是实话，就算他的这位同伴并不愿出现在他面前，也好过他一人。他将自己尽量往火苗的方向靠近，蜷成一团。可惜这也并没预想的驱寒 – 他面前闪烁的那一点微光不足以帮他抵御夜晚的冷风。他将身体来回赚了几次，试图让身体每一面的温度都平衡一些，不过都不是很有效果。他想，他总归会入睡的，毕竟他已经累到快没知觉了，不过等他再起来的时候，大概就被冻成冰棍了，到时，他浑身上下的肌肉估计得比现在罢工的更响亮。  
“你还好吗？”DP的声音惊到了他，“你似乎一直在哆嗦。”  
“我冷得要命。”Nathan承认。  
“你冷吗？但我都生了一堆火了呀？”  
Nathan再次被提醒，他是在和海的儿子对话，“我大概明白我们人类估计比你们对冷的感知度要强些。”  
“我没想到会这么糟。”  
“好吧，那我就用我的亲身体验来回答你，”Nathan牙齿不停的打颤，“就是冷到这么糟糕。”这不是DP的错，他已经做了他所能做的一切了，不过当一个人的苦难被另一个不受此困扰的人质疑时，这感觉依然不怎么样。  
他听到DP再次挪动的声音，沙砾划过石头，悉悉索索。“如果你需要的话，我也可以，呃，我是说，如果真有这么糟糕的话，但你得保证你绝对不能看我。”  
“好，”Nathan很快的回答，虽然他也不是很清楚他答应的是什么。但他还是闭上了眼睛。转身背对着火堆。  
这次他几乎听不到DP的声音，脚步声在沙子上很轻巧，当他再次注意到DP的动静，是DP躺在他身边时背后空气流动的转变。DP轻轻的吐出了一口气，他的后颈感到一阵瘙痒，DP每个动作都轻柔至极，像羽毛，他缓慢的伸手圈住Nathan，从背后将他环抱住，近到刚好够用体温取暖。  
“这样好些？”DP轻问。  
DP裸露的皮肤是冰凉的，但比起冻进骨髓的冷风，实在是好太多。他瞬间感到温度回复了不少。“是的，好多了，谢谢。”  
“好吧，那我就，在这儿，再呆一会儿吧。”DP说道，Nate哼着同意的调子。谁都不好说DP的害羞更多的是源于他说的那个诅咒还是这过于亲密的姿势，老实说，这姿势怎么都称不上舒适，但Nate已经快累成瘫痪了，且这是他第一次在这几小时里感受到了温度和安心。他很快就睡着了。  
他在黎明破晓前醒了过来，睡眼朦胧，身体僵硬，并对自己身上奇怪的重量感到好奇。他转身面对身后的生物看了一眼，DP那张可被称作为“毁容”的脸慢慢的进入了他视线的焦距，他眨了眨还带着睡意的眼睛，好看清楚，他现在的正常反应应该是受惊加跳离，但他的身体却没有做出任何反应。前一天的记忆一点点的注入回了脑回流里。  
哦，这就是他死活不愿让我看到他的原因，是早上第一个清晰的思绪。他大概又花了几分钟会想起DP关于他诅咒的那个故事。Nathan看着DP的脸，并不觉得自己又变得更接近于两栖类，当然，这也并非在他的意料之外。也许他该感到恶心和厌恶，被一个形状丑陋的生物骗去抱着睡了一整晚，但Nate现在却只能感到同情和怜悯，这个人都救了一个王子性的命却依然害怕被拒绝而不敢站出来正视他救的人。  
这都无所谓了，DP会醒来，他会醒来看见一个看见过自己脸但丝毫不介意的Nate。然后他们就…好吧，他也不知道他们之后会怎样，但他们总能想出来的。  
他有考虑过喊醒DP，但最后决定不那么做。拖着一个人类游这么远的距离一定是一件极其费力的事情，就算是对一个生于海洋的人来说，他有权力好好的休息。  
当Nate再次醒来时，太阳已经当头了，照的整个海发亮，沙滩看上去被漂了个白。  
篝火已经完全熄灭了，可能在几小时前，就算在太阳的直射之下，Nathan仍觉得冷的可怕，他独自坐在海边，DP不知所踪。


End file.
